Cornelia, Georgia
Cornelia is a city in Habersham County, Georgia. The population of the city is 4,160, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 53.51% White (2,226) 31.80% Hispanic or Latino (1,323) 7.43% Black or African American (309) 7.26% Other (302) 44.7% (1,859) of Cornelia residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cornelia has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.33 murders a year. Pokemon See the Habersham County page for more info. Fun facts * It is home to one of the world's largest apple sculptures, which is displayed on top of an obelisk-shaped monument. * Cornelia was the retirement home of baseball legend Ty Cobb who was born nearby, and was a base of operation for production of the 1956 Disney film The Great Locomotive Chase that was filmed along the Tallulah Falls Railway that ran from Cornelia northward along the rim of Tallulah Gorge to Franklin, North Carolina. * Cornelia was originally called "Blaine", and under the latter name had its start in the early 1870s when the Charlotte Airline Railroad was extended to that point. The Georgia General Assembly incorporated the place in 1887 as the "Town of Cornelia". * German and Swiss immigrants used their wine-making skills to create an industry in the 1880s that flourished until a prohibition law stopped it. Cotton, timber and lumber products, and the apple and peach industries were also important to the success of the area. Riegel Textile built one of the region's first major industrial facilities in 1966 with what was then an ultra-modern, cutting edge textile mill designed by Bill Pittendreigh in the neighboring community of Alto. As with any city, there were a number of businesses, but hotels contributed greatly to the growth and development of the city in its early history. * The whole of Habersham County was extremely loyal to the Confederacy and was known, along with the Shenandoah Valley of Virginia and countless other fertile, out-of-the-way places as the "breadbasket of the Confederacy", as thousands of bushels of wheat and corn were supplied to the troops from this area alone. After the fall of Atlanta, a detachment of Sherman's cavalry was sent to raid the county; but the Confederate Home Guard, made up of men too old for military duty, left the mountains on which Cornelia is situated and met the Yankee raiders at a narrow pass about four miles east of the town. By making considerable noise and stirring up clouds of smoke, they scared off the enemy and saved the area from complete devastation. Today this skirmish is remembered as "The Battle of the Narrows". * Cornelia abounds in historical lore. Near the city is the Wofford Trail, on which many stagecoach robberies occurred. The last railroad holdup in Georgia took place at Cagle's Crossing, which is a few miles south of Cornelia. * Cornelia has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a sports complex, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a bit of public battle fields, a little bit of hotels/motels, some fast food, Longhorn Steakhouse, Bealls, Big Lots, Ingles, Belk, Walmart, Nintendo World, Goodwill, Lowe's Home Improvement, Ruen Thai, Fenders Diner, El Patron Family Mexican, Ribeyes, El Sombrero, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities